


Celebrating Moms

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Mothers' Day celebrated by the gang.





	Celebrating Moms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Gus digs his grimy hands into the gift-wrapped box purchased by Brian. Inside, there are two smaller boxes, both gold and extremely shiny. The first box is marked with an L. 

"Here, Mommy," he says sweetly, extending the box to Lindsay. His mother opens it to reveal a leather bracelet with homemade clay beads. 

Beaming, Lindsay awards Gus with a hug. Once the appropriate declarations of love have been exchanged, Gus returns his attention to the other box. Clearly, Melanie can barely contain her excitement. 

"Daddy helped pick it out," Gus warns. Melanie's eyes widen as her son thrusts the box at her. "Here, Mama. I hope you like it." His smile is almost adorable enough to convince Melanie that the gift will be equally rewarding. 

The box, which is shaped like a cylinder, opens to reveal… 

A dildo. 

A plaid dildo. 

In the silence that follows, all eyes turn to glare at Brian while his son shifts happily on his lap. 

*** 

"Ummm… hi, Mom." 

This is awkward. It is Justin's first Mothers' Day in New York, which was almost enough to convince him to go back home, just for the day, to see his mother. And Brian. 

But instead, he's on the phone with her. 

"Hi, sweetie." Jennifer's voice has a little something in it that makes Justin suspect that she isn't entirely comfortable with this either. "How's New York?" 

Justin shrugs a single shoulder, then remembers that he's not standing in front of her now. "It's fine," he says impatiently. "Happy Mothers' Day." 

"Thanks, honey. Tucker, Molly and I are going out with Debbie, Ben, Hunter and Michael tonight to celebrate. I wish you could be here." 

Well, if that isn't a weight in Justin's heart, nothing is. 

"I'm sorry…" he trails off. _Debbie's teaching her guilt trips, that bitch_. 

Jennifer seems to still be expecting something. 

Then Justin remembers. "Oh! I sent you a gift. Did you get it?" 

"Yeah, honey, I did." Now this is familiar territory for Jennifer. "It's lovely. It really is." The gift, a portrait of Jennifer, Justin and Molly together, won Justin an award at a tiny art show in SoHo. 

A duplicate hangs on Justin's wall. 

*** 

The thing about Michael is that everyone expects him to give heartfelt gifts. Nothing too expensive, nothing too cheesy… just heartfelt. He doesn't know what it is about him that gives off that "great gift-giver" vibe, but something does. 

So he has a pretty good idea of what to give Debbie for Mothers' Day. Not money. Not jewelry. Nothing too shiny or expensive, because that would take away from the personal quality in all his gifts. 

Not a lame Hallmark card with a very forced-sounding note. 

Strewn out on the table in front of Michael is a largely blank scrapbook. Scattered are scissors, tape, glue, construction paper, markers, pens, pencils, and assorted pictures of Michael and Debbie throughout the former's youth. 

*** 

It isn't like Brian to give gifts, especially on cheesy, contrived holidays. 

Besides, he doesn't even like his mom. 

He's not going to help her feel good about herself and her family. Not this time. He's not.


End file.
